Rum Island
by Dorothy Ann
Summary: What if it had been Will stranded on that island with Jack, instead of Elizabeth? Well, that’s what this story is about. Jack/Will Warning: contains mild male slash


Title: Rum Island 

Authors: Kathleen and Megan

Rating: PG-ish

Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean based.  What if it had been Will stranded on the island with Jack, instead of Elizabeth?  Well, that's what this story is about.  We wrote this for our own contest, so get writing everyone, we know you can do it! Rum Island 

By Kathleen and Megan

His black leather boot sunk into the sand, as he took three colossal steps toward a palm tree a few feet away.  His face was twisted in concentration and the salty sea air blew against his face.

"What in God's name are you doing? Just to remind you: WE ARE STRANDED! We have no food, no water, and no way to get off this bloody island!!!!!!!!! _And_, YOU ARE PACING AROUND LIKE A GOON!!!!!!"

Jack ignored Will's raging and started tapping the trunk of a palm tree, listening closely.

"Jack? Jack! Are you listening to me?!?"  Will jutted out his bottom lip and stomped his foot, looking very pouty.  In response, Jack began wildly jumping up and down on a small patch of sand.  "Have you completely lost your mind?!?" He tore at his hair quite dramatically and threw himself, face down, onto the sand.  Which really didn't do him much good, seeing as he had a mouth full of sand, and his problem was no closer to being fixed.  "How did you get off the island last time?" Will asked, lifting his head, coughing up a mouthful of moist sand as he spoke.

Jack glared at him crazily and said, "Apparently you have a bit of sand in your mouth."  With that, he pulled up a trap door beneath the sand and leapt into a pit about five feet deep.  Jack snatched up two glass bottles and tossed Will a round, blue bottle filled with rum.

Will stared at the bottle like it had just sprouted wings and was singing opera, then glanced up at Jack completely confused.  "You didn't exactly answer my question."

"Well, Jack, it's not really any of your business." He said leaning in extremely close and grinning wildly.  "But, if you have to know. . ."  He ripped off his frilly white shirt and deep blue vest, exposing his bronzed skin, and spun around, his back facing Will's stunned face.  "Do you see the hairs on my back?"

"No." Will said staring at his perfectly smooth copper skin.

"Well, that's because I used it to rope some sea turtles and make a raft." He took an enormous swig of rum, "Drink up, laddie!"

Will reluctantly took a long swig of rum and sat in the sand next to Jack on the sun-warmed sand.  The sun slowly spilled its colors over the dark blue water that stretched out into the distance.  The red light slowly spread over the water towards them, as the burning rum trickled down Will's throat.

And the next thing they knew. . .

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me!!!" The two men stumbled around a blazing fire, singing passionately at the top of their lungs; bottles of rum dangling from their hands.  "And lots of bad eggs!" Jack cried out, losing his balance, falling backwards into the cool sand.  Will came and dropped into the sand at his side.

"It must be awful for you to be stuck on this island, _again._" He said slightly slurring his words and leaning his head towards Jack's shoulder.

"Ah, yes it is," he snarled cheerfully, "But the company is infinitely better than last time." He wrapped his arm around Will and strummed his long, ringed fingers on his shoulder. Will glanced at his shoulder unsure of how to react and proceeded to take another huge gulp of rum.  "You know, I just had a thought," he motioned for Will to lean in close.  Will's head felt extremely heavy and when he leaned towards him, his head fell between Jack's shoulder and chin,  He could feel the beads and hair from Jack's goatee brush against his forehead. " I was thinking of building a whole boat of sea turtles.  But I would need more hair on my back.  Maybe I should water it, do you think that would make the hair grow faster?" his rum soaked breath warmed Will's face, as he 

drunkenly babbled. 

He glanced up at Jack's face, "You have amazing eyes, it looks like there's flecks of gold in them." 

"I told you, you were obsessed with treasure, mate." Jack said grinning broadly and leaning dangerously close to Will's face. He brushed a few locks of pale brown hair out of Will's face, his three gold teeth glinted in the firelight, inches away from Will's mouth.  Before Will could think, he brushed his lips over Jack's.  

"Well, now I know you are a pirate." Jack said, smiling seductively, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.  He gently pushed Will to the cool sand.

When Will opened his eyes, all he could see was a flaming white light and he could feel a shooting pain ripping through his skull.  He squeezed his eyes shut, his body stiff as a board.  When he opened his eyes again, he saw white sails floating in the breeze and a ship sailing closer and closer every second.  

The End 


End file.
